Talk:Goku vs Sailor Moon/@comment-27789707-20160225144126/@comment-27928052-20160307195152
"Sailor Moon vs. Goku. I was asked to "explain why Sailor Moon wins". I mean no disrespect however. Above all, I prefer to keep things civil." civil things are the best. "Stats: Looking over Basic Stats it's not too drastic a difference. Goku is Big Bang, Lower-End Universal Level from his Clash with Beerus about on part with Sailor Moon's Fourth Strongest Form, Eternal Sailor Moon. Her third strongest form is Lambda Usagi with Universal Power which is above to some degree. We don't really know the extent of increase to Neo-Queen Serenity or Sailor Cosmos. So Sailor Moon does have a raw power advantage to some degree although not insurmooutable." base sailor moon is planet (like idk saiyan saga vegeta/goku or nappa) super sailor moon is large planet+ (first form frieza) eternal sailor moon is large star+ (maybe current tien w/ kihohou or fat buu) cosmos is solar-system+ at least, not more than galaxy+. universe level bust claims = outlier. base goku is planet during the saiyan saga, planet+ in ginyu, small star+ against final form frieza, multi-galaxy+ against botamo and frost ssj goku is star against freeza, ssj3 is solar-system+ against buu ssjgssj is multi-galaxy+ against golden frieza "Sailor Moon also does have a slight speed advantage being casually High-End Billions of Times Lightspeed as Compared to Goku's Lower End Billions of Times Lightspeed scaling from Beerus I think? So again, Sailor Moon does have a slight speed advantage although at her level speed loses relevance." no moon is a few thousands of times FTL while goku is a few times FTL in the buu saga and tens of thousands of times FTL against beerus (remember the latter was holding back) "The major problem is Hax. Usagi has Lambda Regen allowing her to regen from absolute nothingness. Goku has NO way to defeat an opponent who can regenerate from absolute nothingness. It's the same kind of problem he has against Dark Schneider or other Bastard!! character since they even regenerate from their bodies on other planes which Goku has no way to kill." her regen is molecular scale like kid buu's. "Sailor Moon has an absolute sh*t-ton of stats. One of her most dangerous ones is Star Seed Removal, the ability of Sailor Galaxia which Usagi can use after absorbing the Lambda Power. This allows her to remove the Star Seed or Essence of an opponent, causing them to be destroyed on all planes of existence. Goku does not possess any kind of conceptual resistance. This is based on my knowledge of Dragon Ball which is the original manga, the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT Animes, the Movies, and what I've heard of Dragon Ball Super." sorry but that doesn't prove anything. "To continue Usagi also has universal scale time manipultation, able to freeze time or send her opponent through time at wil, either to the edges of time to be detroyed by the Big Bang or the Big Crunch, or to the edge of space to be reduceded to nothingness...Goku does have SOME degree of time manipulation resistance, Buu could create roughely wall-sized spacetime distortions by screaming which Goku should get scaling to but he doens't have any universal time manipulation resistance. Only Whis in Dragon Ball has time manipulation on that scale and even then it's not as thorough as the Pluto Crystal." yes time manipulation is probably her biggest threat against goku. "Even beyond all that Usagi can just blast him. Not only doe she have the raw firepower to kill him but her attacks are often durability ignoring, such as the dimension-breaking Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Goku also possess a dimension-breaking attack, namely his Kamehameha in DBGT, but he has not shown resistance to this same ability nor would it work on Usagi who survived a spacetime rup from Death Phantom in her civilian state." krillin can also do that with solar flare + destructo disc yet he pretty much jobs during DBZ??? also GT isn't canon.